


After Work Drinks

by honeywhine



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywhine/pseuds/honeywhine
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is asking the right question first... but sometimes, it takes a little more than that.Just a short OC drabble. Working off a list of "erotic story word prompts" as a new year's project!





	After Work Drinks

“Lemme buy ya a drink.”

It was a stale request. Not a question, ever, but even barely heard over the twang of the honky-tonk blaring through the shitty speakers, Hadley thought he detected a hint of uncertainty. He’d had his fair share of post-set drink offers. They somewhat came with the territory, working at a strip club, especially one of such niche and ill repute as the Pony Show. This request was enough to catch his interest, though, at least long enough to give its asker a once-over. A quick glance and Hadley determined his suitor was handsome, even in the purposely dim lighting: dark hair, dark eyes, sturdy build and about his age, though looked a little older (that was alright; Hadley looked a little younger). Beyond that, he seemed rough around the edges, but still good, like a ‘90’s pickup – still workable, just in need of a bit of sprucing-up.

There it was again, flashing like heat lightning, that indistinct indecision, but this time when Hadley looked a little closer to investigate he caught something else entirely. Hidden under his fringe of messy dark hair, hidden even further in the hooded, defensive gaze… Hadley wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at, meeting those puppy-dog hungry eyes, eyes he’d felt on the stage amid the thump of bassline and blinding flash of rotating laser lights. He wasn’t sure, but it was compelling, and familiar, and it held him in place.

The long, thoughtful silence that followed the question was apparently enough to give the asker a case of the jitters. Hadley almost laughed at the abrupt change in posture; in an instant he went from confident, country-boy lean to shoulders hunched, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his faded Levi’s, thick brows furrowed and lips drawn into a thin and anxious line. “I mean – s’fine if ya don’t wanna, I jus’ thought…”

The eyes again, hungry, searching wildly like spotlights on a nighttime highway chase. Asking. Begging, maybe. Hadley felt a chill, felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

He reached a hand forward and rested it on the stranger’s upper arm, airy, casual, as if they’d known each other for years. There was muscle underneath the diesel-stained flannel, a pleasant surprise, and Hadley smiled in reply. “I can’t drink on the job, sugar,” he replied, leaning in a little closer, lips brushing the stranger’s scruffy cheek on the way to whisper in his ear. “But if you can wait ‘til after…”

He leaned back to catch the response. When those eyes lit up, Hadley thought, they may as well have changed color with the difference it made. “Well – what time are ya off?”

Flicking his shoulder-length, strawberry blonde hair over his shoulders, valley-girl style, Hadley fixed his stranger with a self-assured smile. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hips, the slant of his pelvis accentuating his firm ass in their cutoff denim shorts. “Well,” he replied, mimicking the tone, “how long can ya wait?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3, blease be nice to me.  
> My OCs and their worlds can be explored at [my toyhou.se](http://toyhou.se/honeywhine) if you're so inclined! Thanks for reading!


End file.
